Buried Alive: Six feet under
by 07Merc-kun
Summary: Left for dead, alone as clastraphobia breaks in and silently leaves its mark, one tends to go crazy in a little box six feet under. Take off the original Buried Alive, in oneshot form


_Warnings:_ Well, Its kind of depressing and rather confusing at first. There is foul language, and mentions of rape, violence, self injury, and self-doubt along with crazy mood swings and mentions of claustraphobia.

_D: I don't Own, nor do I wish to, the Naruto series._

**Buried Alive ;**

* * *

It was cold and dark and water dripped off a few rocks into the abyss- which was the ground-. Digging deeper into the earthy underbelly of this abyss of silence you could hear the small cries of creatures, the moving of worms and the trotting of ants. And below them you could hear the heaving, the scared panicked breathing the convulsing of a small human creature who desperately grasped to the little air around him. Boxed the feeling of claustrophobia over coming the mind, the dark screaming at the scared and shaking body that lay under the wood which only chipped a little after much scrutinizing and scratching.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" The words echoed around as the Creature banged and punched and tried to stir the dirt above him; to disturb the Ants and the worms and try and break the ever lasting silence of the Abyss to reach the surface where no one stood in front of the stone that bare the sleeping dead a name.

'**Here lies: Hidan.'**

It said the carving cruel and lightly done.

'**The first and last Immortal to walk upon the earth'**

The stone glimmered in the light rain and the Silence that fallowed was eerie and cold and lonely. Trees groaned at the pressure of wind, bending and shaping bringing the eyes of God, his god down upon his sufferer.

Dry blood cursed his lips; Naked and stripped of all dignity if he even obtained it and in the essence of the moment he found nothing better to do then to pleasure himself with the softly cut bloody fingers that reminded him so much of his past it was sickening.

Slowly running his fingers up and down the inside of his thighs sending small sensations of sweet sick love around his body when he pressed the crusty bloody digit into a small wound upon his leg.

He moaned softly he was bound to suffocate sometime but that time wouldn't come soon enough. He was Immortal for a man and he would remain that way forever.

These slow mumbled muffled words came from his cramped space, where his arms moved just enough to reach mid thigh but would only bend enough to in the cramped space touch the other limb to his left. He cried out in pain and hissed as he pressed his fingers deep, deeper into the cut searching for his soul.

"Why must I fucking suffer? Only to never gain what I want? I am here to sacrifice to…, show him the blood, and yet I can't even do that anymore.." He smirked at himself, his eyes closed so he didn't have to stare into the darkness, so he could be apart of it as his hands moved on their own. "Jashin-sama.." He moaned out slowly running his freshly bloodied fingers over his Penis and in time back around to his thigh searching desperately for the wound there.

"Fa-fuck" He said shifting around the heat in his body rising. Gasping he re-rationalized his ways and lurched up sharply to hit his head against the boards above him. The small cracking noise was sounded and he panicked. The howling sound of his heart in his chest pounding hard in his ears what was he doing? Did he want to be crushed to death and slowly be smothered by small bugs and ants and creatures that crawl in the dirt to digest him and slowly eat him alive?

At least he didn't think so at the moment

Above and beyond however, foot steps land in a heavy bored manner across the grass that seemed to bring the creepiness of the place out more then it needed to be risen. He was a very refined man and being such he knew where to look for his partner. Someone accompanied him though the clever eyes of another partner he didn't consider a partner.

And here they trot wordless as their eyes slowly skimmed each grave stone- a shovel heaved over the taller mans shoulder ready to grave dig to get the Living dead out of the ground. How long would it take them to find their buried friend, how long it took them to figure out that he was buried to begin with was a good Idea.

It took one note; one bloody note to send Kakuzu and Deidara on a while goose chase to get the zealot back- and with an unenthusiastic manner, might one add- about the group of criminals when they had found out where he was, but didn't know what condition he was in. It would be quite troublesome if he was really truly dead for that would ruin the fun the man wanted to have all for himself; wanted to figure out himself.

They stopped the blonde aside him grunting at the words on the grave. "Yeah right, like Hidan would ever die. Stupid idiot..Hmm.." The pure hate in his voice wasn't anything someone other then Kakuzu could fathom. Because Deidara, like Kakuzu had to listen to Hidan wine and moan all day before; and could sympathize with him (if that is even the correct term for it) therefore Kakuzu sounded no protest to get started. He grunted pulled the shovel off his shoulder to examine it. How he'd love to just strike Hidan down to a bloody pulp when he got him out of there why did he even care to do this? Because Leader insisted that someone with such an interesting ability shouldn't go to waste if they could get him back.

'_eh, that fucking leader' _Kakuzu bitterly thought to himself looking along the rather well-buried grave before him starting up as Deidara stood back to watch.

Stabbing the shovel into the ground in a manic way he grumbled with a sigh as the cunning young man beside him just skimmed the lumps of rock that adorned the field the night air stinging and wetting their skin. Not that much was exposed, though since those damn Akatsuki cloaks seemed to work wonders turning there skin into soft- but an overly dry heated mess.

This was the end of a beautifully wild goose chase where the hunter was being calm and the prey was moaning in the ground to be free. All too bloody and naked all too into the ecstasy filled world which he seemed to drown in as blood slowly seeped form his open wound; Slowly oozed his life and consciousness away as it flowed and started to slowly pool becoming a sticky mess under him in this box before he could gain control of it. Little did he know, however- that people were actually digging him out at that moment. Another stifled moan and a chocked sob of regret as he cringed at his own masterpiece; his own painful doing.

--

_Darkness envelopes the desperately fucked and ravished dead to leave them bloodied in a box where they would drain and scream with a mal-nourished larynx that sounded more like a muffled cough._

--

How he loathed those Akatsuki bastards for what they put him through before with there bull shit complaining about his God. How dare they assume he would die if they put a total stranger up to this.

Adjusting himself enough to hit the box again with his head- he groaned in annoyance. How his agony lasted long and harshly pulsed in the back of his temple. The sound- the soft almost reluctant sound of the ping of metal made Hidan jump in his boxed cell.

Slowly going mad; he was going crazy!

Cursing and lying just as the dead does, Hidan's eyes are idled to watch the top of the box in the darkness in which he was awoken in not too long ago to stare at the face of wood. Then again it could be a signal; Time for him to be gone and Die was this how he was going to live the rest of his fucking life? No, that couldn't be it! And if it was to hell with the world because they have no Idea what the hell they are talking about! He was Immortal! And being that he would live forever. Sure he'd starve and try to kill himself in that small cramped boxed space where he would shiver and cry.

'_Cry? Like hell! I'll get out of..this..I..'_ Hidan grit his teeth and shook his head harshly making the pounding in the back of it and on his forehead press harder and harsher. He was starting to panic, and quickly to calm himself heaved in a few heavy breaths of stale air which he was running low on- running out of. He'd pass out soon if he didn't get some fresh air soon.

The blood from his wound stopped flowing, he figured since he couldn't really feel it anymore. Dirt fell into the box then, from a corner maybe? This wasn't sealed very well- and either way Hidan felt a rush of panic come over him as it got into one of the many flesh wounds he had all over himself. The thought of actually finding pleasure in this instant was pushed away as his heart rammed into his chest and he had to again calm himself so he sought to find pain comfort in pain.

Fingers were forced into flesh, pushing to pop muscles and press deep into the open wound, trying to raise sense into his head, trying to calm himself with the pain. He screamed the moment his roaming fingers found there way into un-tampered muscle in his thigh, the wound initially becoming infected and oozing the life from him- he was bleeding unimaginable amounts of blood because his body was fast at making more of it.

It was natural for him to push himself but this was too much.

'_Too much..'_ Hidan thought letting out a staggered breath of air, claustrophobia grabbing his chest. _'I need to get out of here…'_

Vision is blurry and the man lifts his hand up to softly graze against the wood above him- it's not far so the weakness in all his starved muscles was hardly noticeable. The smell of ones skin lingers around him like the dieing animals and birds that must be in the ground with him. Decaying and being eaten alive in all the glory the earth has presented itself with. If people didn't die they never saw death- nor would they get to see the face of their god but for a moment he could have sworn he heard someone whisper for him to sleep. A soft mumble in his head like a lullaby just telling him to close his eyes. The Fear of death all but rushed to the side as he did so.

The pounding heart in his head slowed to a soft rumbling whisper talking to the lullaby in his head luring him into a Dream in which he stood just stood there. And he would cling to life like a child holds close his mother and father because he didn't want to lose it even if he wasn't afraid of it.

Just dreaming that he was never coming back to life was enough to make him scream himself awake, many words flowed from his mouth as he wiggled and screamed ever louder.

"Fuck, how the hell am I going to get out of this Shitty box!" He screamed in fury not pain, not pleasure, Fury and fear. Has he ever screamed like this before? He couldn't recall a time where he actually felt this way and soon enough he would have himself back. Of course he would have himself back it was true that if he was cut into pieces he could live, if someone put him back together that is.

He lifted his hand from the wound- forgetting about that and focusing on hitting the lid of the wooden coffin that constricted his body. He screamed again eyes narrowing blurry with weak-tired feelings and tears that where there and new.

Had he accomplished anything? He never got to hug that ever so big and cruel Kakuzu goodbye. Even though they hate one another there was always some respect He never got to feel the love of being happy. Of course he was a murderer he loved seeing people in pain but feeling the warmth of another person, to understand Deidara's Art the fucking blond bitch, to understand Kakuzu's greedy needs. That's what being alive was about right? Wrong!

He wanted to die before- but now that he feels like he's close does he really want to?

"God, Damn it!" He screamed to the sky hitting his fist to the side wall on his right. It rumbled the ground a bit as he screamed the lack of air making him wheeze and cough after words. It was going to be a bloody ending if he couldn't get himself out, he'd rip his body apart so when he truly did fade away he would be sure no one could identify him. Yeah that's about right.

Though deep inside him he wanted to get out of here and Normally he wouldn't worry but something in him told him it was normal to panic when you are under god knows how many feet of dirt and bugs and most likely sod and stone. Normal was never a fun boat to ride on for Hidan as it was.

Kakuzu grumbled darkly to himself as his feet dug into the ground another shovel of dirt flying over his shoulder.

Of all the people in the world to be worried about in the slightest, Hidan, Kakuzu didn't understand it himself where this came from the feeling that rushed in his body- but he figured it had something to do with Deidara's words earlier. Though Hidan was Immortal he surely wouldn't be dead, but the point of worry wasn't that he was dead but how hurt he really was and how crazy the damn Zealot would go under there- not knowing how long the man has been there.

Deidara blinked and listened to the quiet air as Kakuzu dug into the soil which was so compacted it was becoming the tiniest bit difficult to dig through.

"How deep is he, hmm?" Deidara questioned aloud, clearly this wasn't the most fun task in the world.

"I don't know, Deidara now shut up- and help." Kakuzu needed not to say more as the blonde member grabbed at a shovel he'd brought along and started to dig beside him. There was no amount to words that could describe how Deidara felt at the moment.

"Kakuzu-san, when did you last see him?" That was Deidara's attempt a figuring out how long Hidan might have been buried under this rather deep grave.

The air was thick- and breathing it in was hard on the lungs, the humidity made it hot and now Kakuzu was being drilled, rather cautiously might one add, about when Hidan left him to wander around like an Idiot.

Sighing frustrated with this whole situation he grumbled and said rather tartly, "Roughly seven days ago." There was silence then and Kakuzu was almost grateful for it- but it didn't last.

"A week?! Man, Kakuzu you could have found him on your own by now, hmm. Why wait?!" Deidara seemed to like talking and since Kakuzu hadn't threatened him with death yet he continued to. "I wouldn't have to do this if you would have just taken this into your own hands." He said rather starkly shoving violently so as dirt fling over his shoulder.

Then it was very faint but a surge of chakra came from the ground it was so faint, Deidara didn't really believe it was there. Glancing at one another they made there way to what they believed was the source. The sticky musky air was more then likely no different from the slowly evaporating air in the coffin below the dirt and judging by the time Hidan's been missing.

The oxygen supply must really be lacking at this point. Gruffly Kakuzu pushed further, Deidara returning to just standing and watching from where he was. He too pride it seemed in being an ill-prepared lazy ass. To Kakuzu's dismay Sasori had been right about this boisterous blond terrorist.

Kakuzu almost regretted taking him along now, as the shovel hit something that sounded like wood under the dirt. Furrowing his brow he sighed- finally where they getting somewhere?

As the dirt was shoveled out, and the abyss grew tired and weak as it disappeared above the coffined-the crack in the wood started to let dirt into the box that held him tightly in a prison he couldn't imagine getting out of on his own. Hidan blinked and a sweep of panic rushed back into his chest making him rather delirious as he lifted his arm and punched at the wood- drawing his hand back down to let it relax when he realized well he was too weak for it.

As more dirt tickled down onto his forehead it reminded him of Rain, or water seeping into the shelter they used and it started to get on his head and face too. Like Chinese water torture and as a reminder to himself he'd hate that; it would annoy the shit out of him before it got to his brain. Grunting in a tired way he couldn't get his arms to move anymore, he was exhausted and any hope of him being exhumed from the hell he was trapped in was slowly fading away from him. "Damn this stupid fucking.." There was a knock on the wood which made him jump eyes open wide now as he watched.

It dented the wood; was someone trying to grave rob him? They will die when he's finished gathering his breath. And if not he would get served up another pleasurable beating and told that he was nothing but a hunk of meat for someone to beat until he was a pile of bloody sick remains in which would be fed to his lover. Glad he didn't have a lover how wasn't he? Though Kakuzu could be considered one they argue like they are married sometimes.

The rosary on his neck-which up until now was forgotten- was warm and covered in the blood from his chest and mouth most likely, he couldn't really move his back off the wood below him. It tingled as it slowly started to heal and close it but it felt like the wood was trying to eat him alive, when it flicked his blood had dried him to the wood it was going to be very painful to pull his naked body away from it.

Again another bang on the wood before there was a swishing sound above him and finally a loud crack as the wood busted near his thighs. He jumped and shifted his skin pealing away from the wood from the violent jerk causing a sharp cry of pain; no this he couldn't enjoy this. "Ah, fa-fuck me." He managed to gasp out and shiver at the cold rush of air that swooped around his body in a jealous way, caressing his wounds taking the warmth from his limbs the ache blowing away from his body to escape and dance with the cold.

He was numb and slowly he started to shiver to keep himself decent and warm as it was quickly slipping away from him. It was bad enough that whoever was there was going to see him naked but; he was weak as well. How degrading to be seen as a weakling if he were a mortal he would have died by now.

He felt like a woman, or a small child; clinging to life clinging to warmth and soon he will be holding onto his savor. This was a joist moment though he wouldn't admit it, and the elation that was soon to fill his mind would be knocked away with the grumble of an insult.

"Hidan?" Came the silk voice of Deidara who pulled away at the wood to look at him with blue eyes clouded in wonder. He only stared at the saddened hollow expression in stale pale wine eyes clouded with grey.

"You Idiot wasting our time like this." Kakuzu's voice rang in the irritated manner he seemed to carry with him. Deidara being more hospitable threw a nice pair of pants at him then pulled off his own Cloak to give to Hidan to dress him further.

Hidan snarled at Kakuzu and scoffed as he slowly peeled away from the box, blood coming out at a ready pace from the wounds that were re-opened after sticking shut to the wood.

He must have been raped and not of remember it because his buttocks hurt more then the rest of his body. That was going to traumatize him surely if he remembers not to mention he seemed to need medical attention and help to get up.

Deidara grunted yanking him out by his arm- which was now throbbing harshly. His whole body felt like it was on fire when he stumbled forward and sat on the ground. He heaved in a deep breath of air coughing for a while to catch his breath.

"Put the damn pants on, Hidan!" Deidara yelled in the back round still holding the cloak he was ready to give away.

"Fuck off- blonde bitch." Hidan said with a horase voice that made both men cringe behind him. He sounded like shit and also felt like it, what more did they expect? Shifting on his feet after a moment a thought, he slid his feet into the pants, pulling them on slowly watching for any cuts and the shit load of bruises that were sure to form and heal over night. Without second thought though, Deidara grabbed Hidan unceremoniously when the pants were up- and wrestled the thing on him.

"Hidan sit still!" Deidara fussed through clenched teeth growling, pulling away when he finally got it on, stepping back to stare at the silver haired man with discontent

"Hey, fuck head, what the hell was that for?" His voice was raspy but working it would be fine in a few moments he hoped pulling the pants back up since they were falling, buttoning them quickly.

"You are cold- ass hole be a little more willing since there won't be a next time, Hm." The blonde crossed his arms looking away to Kakuzu with an expecting look brow creased a bit.

* * *

Hidan involuntarily shivered again this wasn't helping the numbness he felt in his legs. "Fuck.." Hidan managed he was tired and the refusal to sleep without air made his body feel like dead weight, in which his brain now registered that it couldn't send signals of movement below his waist. He toppled over onto dirt catching himself with his hands. That was the second time he'd fallen to the ground and it was getting old.

Kakuzu made it evident that everyone was pissed, no made it very clear to him that everyone was angry with him. The silence that filled between the three signaled the ending of any babble and the sizzling annoyance in Deidara's walk showed quite clearly how much he didn't want to be there. He strayed in a different direction when they worked there way on down the paths that lead them away from the gloomy cold mocking cemetery. The Blonde abomination was gone for some time before catching up to them both again a cocky smile on his face.

"This better not cost me any money.." Kakuzu growled to the belligerent Deidara who was eyeing Hidan's condition silently.

"Huh?" He blinked looking at Kakuzu- getting angry at the accusation that he'd do something that cost anyone money. "No." He snorted sharply looking away.

Silence followed the group as they worked there way back to base, Hidan's limping cause for irritation and concern though neither of them was about to say something about it. Deidara reserved to staying absolutely quiet in watching an Kakuzu just ignored him all together.

"Your scythe is back at base." Kakuzu managed to say out of no where to cover the silence which he enjoyed, yes, but the want for Hidan to say something and complain like he usually did was just as grating on his nerves as was the distaste for the constant bickering.

How did Kakuzu manage to find his scythe? It was still far past his logic of understanding. Hidan didn't even try figuring it out- since it did stick out rather starkly against everything else. He could admit that.

It was still and dark, bound to rain-which would make not only Hidan say something but Deidara too. Not to mention the more Hidan seemed to shiver the more irritated Kakuzu seemed to get with him. One crack of thunder and then rain, lots and lots of it. To Kakuzu's surprise Deidara didn't say anything just kept moving at a steady pace behind Hidan, the Zealot however had other things in mind.

"Can we stop under a tree or something? Fuck Kakuzu I hate the rain." He was ignored.

'_Fuck you then just fuck you, jackass'_ Hidan thought drawing in the banal surroundings. Grass lots of it dampened with the dew of the mist that floated around them in an eerie manner that symbolized death in its greatest moments. Then it was drenched in the rain.

A night owl called out in aggravation and Hidan just gave up walking by now. He healed but rather slowly sometimes- His buttocks was in more pain then need be, his insides twisted with agony and his face showed this, and that's not including the Rain factor.

"Fuck this hurts" He murmured the faint memories just made him grimace like a foolish weak child, he could do nothing that's what pissed him off most about the situation- He couldn't do a damn thing about what happened to him. And it hurt for some reason it panged hard in his chest that Kakuzu didn't care either. Maybe it was him just being a gay ass homosexual, that was also a possibility.

Deidara paused in his walking when Hidan took that moment to sink down against a tree and looked between the pain-filled expression of anger that Hidan had on and the one of irritation that Kakuzu always held in his awkward colored eyes. Maybe it was just pity that made Deidara convince Kakuzu to let them rest, or maybe it was because he was tired as shit too; going on a mission then getting pulled into a stupid search for someone he didn't remotely like (Or so he never thought he did before) after not getting to sleep for three days, really wears you out.

"Kakuzu-san, hmm." There was a pause when the man looked at him from his standing position against a near by tree, where Deidara himself sat down to stare at Hidan. "He doesn't look too good." There was this long pause as Kakuzu looked over at him.

"He'll be fine, Deidara." The blond shrugged only now working up the insane notion to go over there and see for himself. From this distance, there wasn't much to be seen- and He was still cloak less because of Hidan.

It was fucking colder then hell, Hidan was shivering and his body 'Hurt like a fucking bitch being torn apart limb by limb' Closing his eyes to relax further his head rested against the bark- the once perfectly laid hair on his head dishevel a bit some strands falling into his face loosely.

Slowly the Memory's came back to life behind his eye lids and started to manifest them selves in his brain; he could almost feel the whip against his skin. This was pleasurable to a point- his Religion only states total destruction for it is sin to not destroy. He found this destructive but not to his liking. Everything seemed to blur into fantasy, which stuck out in his head, because at one point or another it was reality.

* * *

(This is a rather, sadistic Dream/Memory people.)

Step into the shadows you'll find yourself stuck

Lost in thoughts pain far from forgotten

You'll lose this battle with yourself and fall,

Dark-Dark-Dark-

_Slowly He rephrases the sickle words in the back of his head surrounded by blackness that he can't escape from it or worm out of its incriminating grasp. Its cold its hollow just as his expression is. Which he so holds up with ease. "Hmmm" And there was a snapping noise followed by the unimaginable sting on his cheek as he writhed in pain on the floor. Silence, peace; oh how he wished he was dead though he loved the pain at some point he hated it at another. People just didn't understand that part of him, did they? Or they just didn't want to._

_The sound of clinking metal rang through this empty place, how did he even get here? The conversation wrought feelings of remorse. 'fuck off Kakuzu, okay? I'm going now and I couldn't care less what that fucking leader wants'_

_Hell he should of stayed with Kakuzu._

_A man crawled up and over him then, leaning forward his breath stank like Sake and cigarettes he hated smokers and the more he killed the damn better. Reality dawned on him then- this wasn't going to go well. He felt drugged was he? Poison maybe? It was a high possibility and he honestly didn't remember running into anyone. The slowest mother fucker of the Akatsuki- he was._

_Sighing out a struggling breath Hidan opened his eyes a bit more to the carnage, blood slowly seeping from every wound on his body and he trembled from the uncomfortable cold that wanted to swallow him. Metal. The taste of copper flooded his mouth and his body again writhed in unconditional agonizing pain, his stifled scream just hardly forgotten as he wheezed it out of his mouth, larynx struggling to make the sound which came out like a soft whistle. He'd been hit with what he had no idea- it was possible it was some kind of paddle, but no less the biting feeling on his back was a little less then bone-crushing._

_The cynical happy smile on his attackers face was almost too much to bare- when Hidan had a good look of him- and the thoughts of what was going on what was happening to him now was too much. He could only prey to Jashin that this guy goes down under his gods all mighty wrath and he'll survive this unscarred. 'Of course I'll survive I'm fucking immortal!' That wasn't too reassuring of a thought. Was he afraid?_

_Scared, yeah right he was fucking livid with terror. _

_His eyes clamped themselves shut as a kunai shifted into his rectum, He wanted to scream but muttered, instead, a word or too. "F-fuck you…bastard.." It was quiet enough but the man must have heard it since he took action and swiveled the kunai in further cutting the flesh up there, the blood hot as it slid out and down the back of his thighs._

_Only when it was removed did this man press what felt like fingers into Hidan's body. This was Sin- it had to be because it hurt so much and the odd tingle of pressure that ran the length of his back was disconcerting. He didn't like this, he wasn't enjoying himself oh no- he hated this. And the fact that he couldn't get away that he was weak enough to even get dragged into this pitiless hell, it was also too much to think about. How where the others going to react and would he be alright? There was thrusting then of the fingers and if Hidan could of fought back he would of- this was too horrifying. _

_Trying to save the mental-break down he was bound to have by saying he was alright seemed more pointless to him then trying to fight this guy when clearly he __was__ drugged with something of the medical status. This was so painful so aggravating that he couldn't do a damn thing about the beating or this…_

_Hidan's body shifted and Panic rushed across his flustered and frustrated face. A whimper escaped his lips and mentally Hidan could of cursed himself to death. _

'_Oh? What's this?' Slurred speech, this fucker was drunk wasn't he? Oh this was wonderful._

'_you don't want it? As far as 'm concerned you're just an'ther fuckin' whore.' _

_His body went slack and all protests where ignored, _

'_Fuck you!' He chocked out then screamed as something- what felt like a metal rod- penetrated his sensitive anus. This- he was surely going to die._

_Trembling he turned or tried to, and screamed again 'Fuck!' He'd never felt so weak in his life._

_The Male above him rocked and groaned he was enjoying the sickly high in his little happy world of ecstasy. He moaned softly above Hidan who cringed harshly glaring weakly- or as best he could with his eyes this damn droopy. _

_Shifting the man drew his hand back and punched it into his chest mumbling threats and insults- woman have it bad, but did he of all people really look like a woman? How insulting he thought, but as a Haze of pain and confusions washed over his eyes they eased closed- how he wished now he was dead, how he needed it. _

* * *

He woke eyes wide in horror. His breathing was hitched as he raked in deep breaths Deidara right there to his left eyes narrowed in wonder and worry.

"Hidan, hmm you alright?" That was that- He shook his head Yes and rubbed his face. It was a lie, obviously so. His body shook still his limbs feeling the pain which was once being inflicted upon him. He was pale, he could imagine, and by the look Deidara was giving him he was talking in his sleep.

"Come on." The Rain was still going strong around them as Deidara pulled him up, "How long?"

"Ten minutes, maybe?" Deidara answered dragging him along to catch up to Kakuzu who was clearly being the impatient man he was.

Hidan hung his head as he walked just wishing for this to end, would it ever?

* * *

It took half a day to get back to the Base, and when he did he was assaulted with glares. Go figure, right? Hidan however didn't seemed to mind much and was rather distant for himself. The rosary around his neck was grasped tightly between hands and he lifted it to pray a little, as much as he could muster.

"Take a shower, then Report to Leader-sama." Where those his orders? Sure enough he was following them without protest, taking his shower and some tender care on washing out all the still-healing infected wounds on his body. Once finished with this task he dressed threw the dirty clothing he had into the basket laid out for him and the other Akatsuki members to gather laundry in. Was that strange? Either way he did what he was told- stomping towards the office throwing the door closed behind him and taking a seat.

He felt like a little kid who got sent to the freaking principals office for defiance, which wouldn't of been extremely off when he was younger.

"Hidan." That ghostly looking figure at the other end of the room, sounded, and made Hidan jump.

"Yeah, yeah what?"

"You're suspended from duty."

There was this pause, Hidan's mouth agape. "W-what the fuck?"

"You heard me, Hidan." Leader said sharply

"Fuck you Pein." Hidan stated rather darkly, he was still the only person in the Akatsuki that used Leaders first name in an attempt of defiance, and it worked.

"It's for one week, I expect nothing from you except that you keep to yourself. If I hear of any mishaps with you, Hidan I will take it upon myself to Personally send you through hell and back, understood?" The threat wasn't empty was easy to follow.

Grumbling, Hidan nodded and stood before being dismissed leaving. The door slammed and he was left to retire to his room.

The Memories of that sick night still seemed to poke and haunt him and he wasn't even sleeping. "Fuck." He said to himself flopping onto his bed eyes narrowed dangerously, staring up at the ceiling waiting for it to combust and collapse on him.

He shivered then, 'No, no more small spaces.' He Thought turning over onto his side with a grim expression. He sighed and curled upon himself then never once in his fruitful and wonderful life did he feel this helpless before.

Fin

* * *

A/N: Sorry for ending it like this! But, I'll be working with Hidan's fragile mind a little and making another Story for it that's going to be called _"mysterious fears, frustrated tears"_

Tune in? Good being here- _Merc._


End file.
